


Клятва

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини G  - PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Все истории на земле — о любви, и все трагедии мира — тоже о любви





	Клятва

Они собирались изменить мир, но все, как всегда, вышло не так; Геллерт стоит над обрывом и чувствует, как упругий ветер бьет наотмашь по лицу, мешая дышать, треплет волосы и одежду, а далеко внизу беснуется океан. В темноте не видно, как волны тяжелой громадой бросаются на черные скалы, как воины на штыки, зная, что это смерть; не видно, как полегла редкая трава на вершине обрыва. Не видно, как разбивается вдребезги, в брызги, в осколки ещё одно сердце — но этого никто не увидел бы и при свете дня.

Сколько лет пройдет — вряд ли он когда-нибудь забудет этот обрыв и оглушительный рев воды. Сколько раз он скажет себе, что это ребячество и глупости; что любовь для глупцов; что ни одна живая душа не стоит этого, — но все-таки... пожалуй, только это он носит в себе, как прощальный дар, сувенир на память. Словно нож в груди, неумолкающая боль, — нет, не совесть.

Его любовь.

* * *

Абернетти задерживается взглядом на его лацкане на пару секунд дольше положенного, но не произносит ни слова, не меняется в лице. То ли знает и не подает виду, то ли понятия не имеет, что за вычурная побрякушка мерцает над его сердцем.

— Детали оставляю на ваше с ней усмотрение, как вы пройдете в Министерство — ваши дела, но убедительно прошу, — Абернетти чуть растерянно вскидывает на него глаза (о, да, господин Гриндевальд редко когда _убедительно просит_ ), — не оставляйте следов. И не светите лица. Вы оба мне нужны.

Мальчишка немного светлеет лицом. Надо признать, он отлично умеет играть роль исполнительного идиота, тогда как на самом деле куда более умен, чем можно было бы предположить. Гриндевальд жмет ему руку — сухая прохладная ладонь, — и, глядя, как парень уходит, думает, до конца ли он разгадал загадку Абернетти.

Из таких, как он, получаются отвратительно дотошные клерки. Восхитительные подчиненные. Начальники с замашками тирана. Невероятно полезные ближайшие подручные Темного лорда (в этом Абернетти и вовсе не оказалось равных). Такие, как он, исполнительны, изобретательны, инициативны (но не слишком), коммуникативны, аккуратны. Главная ценность подобных ребят в их убеждениях, которые они редко меняют — и Абернетти мог бы и не присоединиться к нему, но... Геллерт знал человеческую душу намного лучше, чем... тот, другой.

Гриндевальд встряхивает головой, выкидывая из неё рыжие локоны и смеющиеся голубые глаза. Ты ошибался во многом; особенно — во мне. Но я ещё покажу, кто на самом деле был прав.

Клятва на лацкане вспыхивает чуть ярче всего на мгновение; он бросает короткий взгляд на Сент-Трините, вонзающую крест на вершине колокольни в серое парижское небо. Геллерт надевает шляпу, запахивает полы пальто и пытается смешаться с толпой, но без толку; он похож на них так же, как седой волк похож на овец. Люди шарахаются от него; даже волшебники сторонятся его теперь.

Но он тот волк, что приведет свою стаю к победе.

* * *

Этот мальчик похож на запертую в бутылке грозу, на гудящий гневом пчелиный рой; Геллерт, должно быть, совсем отупел там, в Нью-Йорке, когда столько раз проходил мимо этого звенящего, гремящего, как оркестр, аккорда и не замечал его. Сейчас, даже находясь довольно далеко, он всей кожей, всем своим существом может слышать его; даже не видя Криденса, Геллерт точно знает, где он сейчас.

Они знают, что он здесь; проклятая девчонка и маленький зубастый зверек жмутся к печной трубе, цепляясь друг за друга — было бы мило, если бы не было так омерзительно. Мальчик силен и зол — и это все, что Гриндевальду когда-либо было нужно от него. Ну, ещё его лояльность, конечно; но, к счастью, Гриндевальд умеет убеждать и умеет ждать.

Все, что ему осталось сделать — это левитировать в руки Криденса карту с местом встречи. Силки расставлены, ловушки взведены; стоит лишь одной детали пропасть в этом гигантском незримом часовом механизме, и все рухнет. Геллерт смотрит в черные глаза и аппарирует.

* * *

В их парижской штаб-квартире тихо; сейчас, когда акции спланированы и вот-вот будут приведены в действие, здесь царит то спокойствие, что обычно наступает перед бурей. Геллерт сидит в темной комнате, глядя в светлеющий прямоугольник окна; за окном молочный туман и синь, в комнате непроглядный мрак. То ли это кровь шумит у него в ушах, то ли это дыхание океана.

Геллерт ненавидит слабость. Ненавидит волшебников, гнущих спины, вжимающих головы в плечи, ненавидит мямлящих, вялых, нерешительных, неуверенных. Разве для этого был рожден маг, повелитель стихий и духов, властный над природой и разумом, повергающий богов и судьбу? Разве для этого был рожден маг — чтобы проживать жизнь в подполье, как _крыса_ , чтобы пресмыкаться перед никчемными слабыми людьми?

 _Только тот, кто не боится сам себя и своей силы, может править миром._ Геллерт ненавидит Дамблдора за слабость, малодушие, трусость, _предательство_. Ненавидит его за то, что тот сделал с ним.  
Тетушка Батильда, как и все ведьмы её возраста, была глупа и смешлива; и если бы не Альбус, он бы сошел с ума в этой омерзительно-пасторальной дыре, которую здесь называли Годриковой Лощиной. Бесконечные сплетни, визгливые хохочущие голоса кумушек, ухоженный садик, в котором приходилось помогать (Мерлин, пошли терпения!), эти отвратительные англичане, _довольные сытой овечьей жизнью_. Предел мечтаний любого подростка — работать где-нибудь в кабинете в Министерстве, поближе к кормушке, подальше от начальства, жиреть, тупеть, _умирать со скуки_.

Его тошнило от этой провинциальной бессмысленной рутины даже тогда, когда Геллерт ещё не собирался изменить мир и встать у руля нового порядка.

Он ненавидел это даже тогда, когда ещё не был знаком с Альбусом.

Геллерт сидит в темноте, глядя в пустоту, уносясь мыслями прочь от отвратительного грязного Парижа, через Ла-Манш, над желто-зелеными холмами Шотландии к затерянным, спрятанным землям. И там не промозглый октябрь, а знойный июль.

* * *

Золотые поля, бесконечная радость; они бегут через луг наперегонки, к их тайному месту у ручья. Альбус кричит что-то на бегу, размахивая руками, Геллерт, не останавливаясь, оборачивается через плечо и жутко хочет его _поцеловать_ , но вместо этого несется вперед и хохочет, захлебываясь от восторга.

Вскрик, рыжая голова исчезает из виду, —

— Альбус! — он бежит назад, шарит в стеблях травы. — Альбус!

Кто-то ставит ему подножку, и Геллерт падает в заросли под тихий смех друга. Над их головами качаются ромашки.

— Кретин, — ворчит он, чувствуя неловкость за возникший на секунду страх.

Альбус хватает его за руку и притягивает в поцелуй.

— _Я люблю тебя._

* * *

— Этого не могло быть.

В голосе девчонки Розье такая твердость, что Гриндевальд только усмехается.

— Все произошло так, как мы и планировали, благодаря вашему таланту стратега, — она немного подобострастно склоняется в небольшом книксене в его сторону, но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя польщенным, Геллерт чувствует легкое раздражение. — Ничто не могло пойти не по плану. Мы безмерно рады служить вам, господин Гриндевальд.

Абернетти стоит в трех шагах от неё и незаметно морщится. Да, согласен, перебор с восторгами, думает Гриндевальд, перехватывая взгляд паренька; тот расправляет плечи, на его лице появляется выражение решимости.

— Новых заданий пока не будет, — разочаровывает Абернетти Геллерт, а затем усмехается. — Хотя нет, все-таки одно будет. Отдыхайте. Празднуйте. Это одна из тех побед, которые стоят этого. Пока что у нас есть немного времени, и его стоит провести с пользой.

Кивком распустив собрание, Геллерт провожает взглядом Абернетти, который явно настроен в точности выполнить указание; Розье с сожалением уходит, не найдя повода остаться с господином. Да что ты знаешь о планировании, курица, думает Гриндевальд. Чтобы эта ловушка сработала, мало было просто расставить сети; пришлось предусмотреть сотню вероятностей, сделать несколько запасных вариантов, рассчитать и учесть любые возможные изменения. И пламя, которое он выпустил на кладбище, не было просто отвлечением для авроров, прикрытием, чтобы успеть уйти.

Он и правда хотел спалить чертов Париж; этот город просто омерзителен.

Геллерт возвращается в свою комнату на башне Нурменгарда; где-то внизу едва слышно гудит и потрескивает сила Криденса, словно ветер в печной трубе. Он подходит к распахнутому в вечерние сумерки балкону, опирается на перила и смотрит в бездну, вниз, на теряющуюся в тумане ущелья ленту реки, на горные кряжи, увенчанные снегами, на зажигающиеся на небе ранние звезды. И вспоминает ночной обрыв и шторм, часть которого он навсегда унес из Годриковой Лощины в груди, в месте, где когда-то было сердце.

Клятва на лацкане... Геллерт впивается пальцами в лацкан, на котором болтается опустевшая цепочка, и беззвучно кричит; _не знаю, как ты провернул это, Альбус, но это было подло_. Это было последним, что осталось у него от тех золотых полей, от развороченной постели в комнатке под крышей, залитой солнцем. От тех дней, когда они были безбашенны, молоды, ветрены, _счастливы_.

Это был Альбус, кто дал ему цель, смысл существования; это был он, кто научил его строить планы, кто научил его говорить с людьми. Вместе они придумали целый новый мир, вместе оттачивали мастерство дуэли и искали способы умножить свое могущество.

Они любили друг друга, но Альбус предал его. Вернее, это _страх_ заставил Альбуса предать.

Волшебники больше никогда не должны ничего бояться; единственное, что осталось уничтожить в этом мире — это страх.

* * *

Геллерт помнит, как впервые увидел Куини Голдштейн. Потрясающей красоты женщина, восхитительно умна; а какой талант! Это приобретение наверняка принесет ему победу в войне.

— Мисс Голдштейн, какая приятная неожиданность, — бархатно мурлычет Геллерт чужим голосом, столкнувшись с ней в коридоре; Куини краснеет и хихикает, ловко удерживая поднос в воздухе. Подставные воспоминания, поставные мысли, все подставное: только чтобы она не догадалась, кто перед ней.

— Мистер Грейвз, не ожидала вас здесь увидеть, — она вспархивает, как птичка, огибая его и продолжая свой путь, даже не сбившись с шага. — Кофе, черный, без сахара и молока, верно? Я помню, хотя вы бываете в наших краях нечасто.

Нет, дорогая, чай с жасмином, две ложки сахара, немного молока; тетушка смеялась над ним, но это и правда вкусно, только попробуйте!.. Гриндевальд прикусывает язык и как можно скорее избавляется от этой мысли.

— Да, мисс, совершенно верно, — он легко изображает удивление с почтительностью и легким флиртом (к такой женщине любой нормальный мужчина не может обращаться без флера увлеченности).

— Это побратимская клятва? — Куини кивает в сторону выпавшего из кармана амулета. — Красивая. Это, наверное, так здорово, когда есть кто-то, кому вы доверяете, как самому себе.

Геллерт торопливо прячет клятву в карман, пока девушка продолжает щебетать что-то малозначительное.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы у меня был такой человек, — вздыхает Куини, а затем вновь расцветает улыбкой. — Не желаете печенье?

— Разве у вас нет такого человека? — словно бы небрежно спрашивает Гриндевальд. — Ваша сестра работает в моем отделе, и она кажется славной девушкой.

Куини поджимает губы.

— Я люблю её, но сестры бывают совершенно невыносимыми.

Геллерт понимающе кивает: эта Порпентина Голдштейн та ещё головная боль.

Куини читает в его мыслях и улыбается в ответ.

Любой нормальный мужчина, неважно, занято ли его сердце, флиртует с такой красивой женщиной, как Куини Голдштейн. Только вот Геллерт Гриндевальд — не любой мужчина; и сердце его не занято, а растоптано в пыль.

* * *

— Я нашел это заклинание у тетушки, — Геллерт даже не здоровается, залетая в комнату Альбуса.

— Иди к черту, Геллерт, — смеется Альбус,подтягивая выше одеяло, и швыряет в него подушкой. — Я сплю ещё!

— Значит, просыпайся!

— Лучше ты иди ко мне, — в голосе Альбуса появляются какие-то кошачьи нотки, и Геллерт вдруг чувствует, что это заклинание, которое он нашел у Батильды, может подождать.

Альбус охает, когда на него валится тяжелое тело; не от боли, скорее, от неожиданности. В наступившей тишине слышно только дыхание и пение птиц за окном. Геллерт целует любимые губы, запускает пальцы в любимые волосы и чувствует, как Альбус стаскивает с него рубашку.

— Ах, ты... — со смехом пополам выговаривает он, но не успевает закончить: Альбус целует его снова, и Геллерт почти забывает, что хотел сказать.

— Негодник? — с хитрой улыбкой подсказывает Альбус.

— Негодник, — соглашается Геллерт и подчиняется рукам любовника.

Потолок над ними расчерчен прямоугольниками света; солнце льется в комнату через окно над изголовью кровати и отражается в старинном зеркале. Альбус натащил в свою мансарду зеркал и стекол, сделав так, чтобы полутемная комната не напоминала склеп (Геллерт терпеть не может подземелья со школы). Теперь свет здесь повсюду; и в каждом зеркале отражаются их полуобнаженные тела; обнимая Альбуса, Геллерт может видеть их обоих сразу с нескольких ракурсов, и их сплетенные руки кажутся ему памятником нерушимости уз.

— _Я люблю тебя_ , — шорохом ветра проносится по комнате, звенит колокольчиком в защитных чарах, нежным шелком скользит по коже голос Альбуса.  
Геллерт прижимает его к себе вместо ответа; то, что он чувствует, несоизмеримо больше, чем просто слово _любовь_.

— Так что ты мне хотел показать? — через несколько часов, утомленные и разомлевшие, они валяются в постели. Пахнет нагретым деревом, цветущим лугом, усталостью и удовольствием; Альбус лежит щекой на его груди, закинув на него колено.

— Клятва побратимов, — тихо отвечает Геллерт, чувствуя в себе ослепительное счастье размером с весь мир. — Её могут принести только люди, которые доверяют друг другу так же, как себе.

— Подожди, это _та самая клятва_?! — Альбус поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него с недоверием и восторгом. — Клятва Мерлина?

— Не знаю, та или не та, — ворчливо отвечает Геллерт, надавив ладонью на макушку Альбуса, чтобы уложить его обратно себе на грудь. — Не прыгай, а то кровать поломаешь.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркает Альбус, но слушается. — Хорошо, что мы волшебники, а то бы и правда доломали эту старушку. С твоим-то пылом!

— Ой, заткнись, — с улыбкой говорит тот.

С улицы доносятся голоса Аберфорта и Арианы, и улыбка Альбуса немного меркнет.

— Эта клятва не позволит нам навредить друг другу даже в бою, если я случайно зацеплю тебя чем-нибудь. И она усиливает мощь обоих принесших клятву. Мы станем ещё сильнее, чем были.

— Там есть вообще хоть какой-то подвох? Ритуальное жертвоприношение? Какие-нибудь мерзкие штуки? — шутит Альбус, но Геллерт знает, что Альбусу это важно.

— Как ты вообще стал волшебником, с такой-то брезгливостью?

— Я просто не люблю эту лягушачью икру, Геллерт, я не брезгливый!

— Чем тебе не понравилось ритуальное жертвоприношение? Там нет никакой лягушачьей икры!

— Заткнись! — смеется Альбус. — Так все-таки?

— Нет, там простой ритуал. Понадобится нож и какой-нибудь сосуд.

— Тогда чего мы ждем?

Альбус подскакивает с кровати — та жалобно скрипит в ответ, — начинает копаться в ящиках письменного стола («Сколько у тебя этих ящиков, сотня?!» — шутит с постели Геллерт).

— Лови! — и бросает Геллерту ритуальный серебряный клинок, продолжая ворошить содержимое ящиков.

— Ты мне чуть мое самое дорогое не отрезал, Альбус! — поймав нож на лету, хохочет он.

— Он у тебя и так слишком длинный, — бросает через плечо любовник.

— Что-о-о-о??!

— Язык, Геллерт, язык! — со смехом отвечает Альбус. — Нашел.

Рухнув на постель рядом с Геллертом, он кладет ему на грудь амулет в узорчатой оправе.

— Я знаю, ты любишь красивые штучки, — улыбается Альбус, глядя на восхищенное лицо любимого. — Как раз подойдет для клятвы.

Ритуал они проводят, даже не одеваясь.

— Альбус? — кричит со двора Аберфорт. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Да, все нормально, — кричит ему Альбус, а затем поворачивается к Геллерту. — Ничего так полыхнуло, да?

— Да уж, — усмехается тот. — У кого останется кулон?

Альбус вкладывает амулет в руку Геллерта и накрывает своей.

— Береги его, как мое сердце.

* * *

Нурменгард не пришелся Куини по душе.

— Здесь всегда холодно, — бледно улыбается она, кутаясь в накидку и пряча руки в муфту. — Никак не могу согреться. Чаю, господин Гриндевальд?

— Только не кофе без сахара и молока, — улыбается Геллерт, пока Куини вспоминает ту давнюю встречу.

— Так это были вы? — ахает она, едва не выронив чашку из тонкого фарфора.

— Вы же видели побратимскую клятву.

— Да, точно, — рассеянно трет лоб Куини, на миг её лицо становится несчастным, _словно она что-то забыла_.

— Позвольте, я угощу вас чаем по рецепту моей юности, — галантно предлагает Геллерт и, не доставая палочки, заваривает ей жасминовый чай с молоком, такой же, какой они с Альбусом когда-то пили в маленькой гостиной тетушки Бэгшот. Его руки почти не дрожат, когда он протягивает Куини чашку.

— Спасибо, — когда она улыбается, она почти становится похожей на себя прежнюю, которой была, когда работала в МАКУСА. А затем снова спадает с лица.

— Вы любили его, верно? — внезапно невнятно говорит Куини. — Не просто брат, а ближе, чем кто-либо. Он вас тоже любил, все влюбленные ведут себя, как идиоты.

Её красивое лицо вдруг кривится, словно она собирается заплакать. Чашка кренится в её руках, но Геллерт поддерживает её; Куини словно в трансе продолжает говорить.

— Как идиоты... особенно, когда это взаимная любовь. Абернетти ведь тоже в вас влюблен, постоянно мечтает о всяких глупостях по ночам...

— Его зовут Альбус, — тихо говорит ей Геллерт, надеясь, что она услышит. — Я тоже думал, что он любил меня, пока…

— Он любит вас, — перебивает его Куини. — Все ещё любит.

— Он боится меня, — сдерживая гнев, выплевывает сквозь зубы Гриндевальд.

— Он не хотел выбирать между вами и семьей. Потому что вы и были его семьей, и это разбило его сердце.

— Попробуйте чай, — после долгой паузы тихо напоминает Геллерт. А затем уходит.

* * *

Октябрьским вечером в сквере перед Сент-Трините прогуливается человек очень маленького роста, с острыми своеобразными чертами лица, седая шевелюра скрыта шляпой; человек никуда не спешит. Остановившись напротив фасада собора, он с легкой улыбкой разглядывает витражную розу над входом.

Геллерт пристально следит за ним, стоя в тени деревьев: он напоминает ему одного хорошо знакомого волшебника. Что-то в его манере знакомо до боли. Человек достает из кармана часы привычным жестом, и у Геллерта перехватывает дыхание.

— Добрый вечер, — он окликает его. Человек оборачивается и глядит на него темными глазами, в которых светится живой ум. — Мы оба любим красивые штучки, верно?

— Добрый вечер, — отзывается тот. Если это он, забавную внешность он выбрал для Оборотного зелья. Испанец? Баск? — Вы о Сент-Трините? Да, пожалуй, вы правы.

— Ты не узнаешь меня?

Человек в замешательстве вглядывается в его лицо, улыбка меркнет.

— Нет, простите. Мы знакомы?

Геллерт колеблется.

— Я был почти уверен, что да. Простите, что побеспокоил.

— Ничего страшного.

На перекрестке Сен-Лазар и Шоссе д’Антен Гриндевальд оборачивается, вспомнив, что не стер память этому человеку. Тот все так же стоит перед фасадом Сент-Трините, темная фигура в рыжем свете фонарей.

Геллерт качает головой и ныряет в одну из арок дома на Шоссе д’Антен, чтобы аппарировать.

* * *

Видит Мерлин, не он первый начал этот разговор.

— Геллерт, что ты делаешь? — срываясь на крик, Альбус едва не плачет.

— То, что должен был сделать ты, — Гриндевальд рычит, не сводя глаз и палочки с Аберфорта. — Твой брат — гениальный волшебник и не будет разбрасываться своим талантом, сидя с тобой и твоими козами. И сестричкой, которая крушит все, что видит.

— Ты ублюдок, — ревет взбешенный Аберфорт, за его спиной визжит Ариана.

— Тише, тише, Ариана, все в порядке, — дрожащим голосом пытается успокоить сестру Альбус.

— Мой брат — безмозглый безответственный кретин, а никакой не гениальный волшебник, — брызгая слюной, кричит Аберфорт, Геллерт швыряет в него _Круцио_.

— Не смей так говорить о нем, ты, червяк!

— Геллерт, прекрати! — Альбус бросается к нему, но _Протего_ вокруг них мягко отталкивает его назад.

— Не лезь, — рявкает Гриндевальд.

Ариана замолкает.

И наступает тьма.

* * *

Он стоит над обрывом в темноте; ветер треплет одежду и волосы, внизу под ногами бушуют волны. _Он придет, он придет, он должен прийти, он не может не_ , — твердит себе Геллерт, _еще несколько минут, еще чуть-чуть подождать._ Альбус всегда приходит к нему, он не бросит его, не бросит все, чего они хотели вместе. Арианы больше нет, значит, больше нет этой обузы; да, все вышло слишком быстро и не очень-то красиво, но что случилось, то случилось. Альбус не бросит его, он придет, обязательно придет…

Но буря все яростнее и злее, время утекает сквозь пальцы — и он не приходит; Геллерт стоит на самом краю, и когда осознает, ему кажется, будто землю выбили у него из-под ног. Он не придет. Он испугался.

Геллерт пошатывается, опасно накреняясь вперед — это всего лишь ветер толкнул его в спину, скажет он себе позже — но шквал упруго пружинит и отбрасывает его дальше от края. Там, внизу, огромные волны катятся чередой, налетают на скалы, бьются о них и разбиваются насмерть; и посреди грохота волн и шума ветра Геллерту вдруг становится ужасающе тихо и пусто.

Он подхватывает саквояж с земли и аппарирует прочь.

* * *

— Он напуган и не уверен, что сделал правильный выбор, — тихо говорит ему Куини. Они смотрят на Криденса, стоя у дверей зала. Криденс кажется маленьким и сломанным, но этот волчонок хочет перегрызать глотки, а не нежиться у камина в тепле. Он хочет мести и крови.

— Будьте с ним помягче, — напутствует она Гриндевальда, и он кивает.

Криденс приволок с собой какого-то лысого птенца (Геллерт был уверен, что он не переживет аппарацию, но вот он, пищит в тряпичном гнезде).

— Это твой друг? — опустившись на корточки перед птенцом, Гриндевальд касается клюва пальцем.

— Угу, — невнятно отвечает Криденс. Геллерт не обращает внимания на то, как волчонок подобрался, готовясь к прыжку: он не собирался вредить птенцу, так что зверенышу не от кого защищать свое.

— Симпатичный, — роняет Гриндевальд. — Я знаю, Криденс, что ты отчаянно ищешь семью. Семья определяет нас, какой бы она ни была. Но ты должен помнить, что семья не должна помешать тебе быть тем, кто ты есть. Кем ты должен и хочешь быть.

— Я просто хочу знать, кто я такой, — упрямо отвечает мальчишка, глядя в пол. — Как меня зовут.

Геллерт прикрывает глаза, и в который раз за последние несколько дней видит пылающий птичий силуэт на изнанке век; переступив порог этого зала, он ещё не знал, что он должен сказать Криденсу, но сейчас…

Кажется, сейчас его настигло вдохновение.

— Я знаю, кто ты такой.

В черных глазах Криденса зажигается злое пламя.

— В минуту отчаяния потомкам вашего рода является феникс, — говорит Геллерт, глядя на птенца. Это обычный вороненок, он видел таких в детстве сотню раз; прости, дружок, но стать вороном тебе не суждено.

— Тебя зовут Аурелиус Дамблдор, мальчик.

Вороненок вспыхивает, повинуясь невербальной магии Гриндевальда, и звучащий в его ушах крик рождающегося феникса становится настоящим. _Ты должен служить этому мальчишке, будто он твой хозяин_ — отдает он первый приказ фамильяру.


End file.
